


Holding Hands

by kotoritoshio13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoritoshio13/pseuds/kotoritoshio13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan seems have some special feelings for Prussia... Short story about Prussia x Japan :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for 30 Day OTP Challenge. Yep, PruPan. My precious OTP which is not really famous in English fandom... :( This is my very first post and I'm not good at English so please correct me if I'm wrong on Grammar. I first wrote this in Japanese and translated into English. English version is simplified comparing to Japanese version. I also added Japanese version in the 2nd chapter.

I shouldn’t have come here…!

Japan was overwhelmed by the number of people and stared at the back of silver haired guy in front of him a bit angrily. They were all in Munich, Germany. This year’s world conference was held in Germany in the late September and since the world-famous Oktoberfest was held at the same time, Prussia, who’s Germany’s older brother, suggested to go to Oktoberfest together. Other countries, for example, America, England and France were all very excited about the idea. They just wanted to get crazy and drunk. As for Germany, at first he was not really interested, saying “This is only for tourists!” but well… he’s Germany. What kind of German can resist some good beer? Just like China, old grandpa and Hikikomori Japan was about to say no to this little trip, but…

"Waaaas!? Japan, you won’t come with us??"

It was the day before the trip to Oktoberfest. Italy and Japan were invited to Germany’s house. While they are all sitting at the sofa and watching TV, something very noisy thing broke the comfortable atmosphere.

"Prussia-kun!! What are you doing? Could you please stop it? " Prussia was hugging Japan tightly from behind. "Stop it! Please care about me, I’m not young anymore!"

"Whaaaat, why won’t you?!" Now Prussia’s poking Japan’s cheek. "Come with us! Our Beer is the best in the world! Beer! Beer! Beer!"

"Bruder! Don’t bother Japan! Can you please be quite?"

"Oh, West!! Do you also want to play with awesome me!? Kessseeeee~~!" "STOP IT, BRUDER!!"

Japan was now smiling, looking at these two German brothers. Italy noticed something else , looking at Japan and he said. “Ve~~, Japan, you look very relaxed when you’re with Prussia. And you don’t care about Prussia touching you?”

"Wha…" Japan suddenly turned into red, "What are you talking about?"

"Ve~~, Japan, your face is red"

IT’S ALL ITALY’S FAULT! Japan’s face is now burning. When it comes to this kind of thing, Italy notices everything. He must know everything by now! Yes, Japan was in love with his old teacher Prussia. But it doesn’t mean he wants to confess everything to Prussia. Well, I’m now very old, who wants to be loved by Grandpa like me? His heart was actually beating when Prussia held Japan tightly. It seems like Prussia didn’t really care about touching Japan and it means he doesn’t have the same feeling as Japan’s. Oh why, but his heart was a bit hurting.

"Well, Japan? I think you should be more confident, okay? I know both you and Prussia very well, just don’t underestimate yourself, okay?"

Japan was confused by Italy’s words. What is he saying? Is that real? Damn it, Japan thought, now I’m expecting something. Then probably I should go to Oktoberfest too, you know. I can also see my friends wearing Leder Hosen, right…? Japan mumble something like this and Italy smiled at Japan.

But.

I really should’t have come here!

After they arrived at the “Wiese” of Oktoberfest, Japan was not excited anymore. There’s just too many people around and this is not fun at all. As Japan was quite short for men, it was really hard to walk forward with all those too many people. Japan started to get angry. What am I doing here? How old do you think am I? I’m too old for this thing. I can’t drink that much. I don’t like partying or getting drunk. What was I expecting? haha, I was so stupid. I’m the stupidest grandpa ever. 

Then Japan realized. Oh God, now I’m lost. I’m alone here. All my friends are probably drinking something, having fun. Great. Fine. I don’t care. 

"Oi! Japan!!!!" 

Japan looked back behind. The voice was so similar that Japan was about to cry. The red eyed German guy was standing there and now he took Japan’s arm. “What are you doing there!? I thought you were lost!!!!”

"Prussia-kun…I thought I was left behind…." 

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Prussia pat Japan’s black hair a bit too wildly. "Who leave this stupid student behind!!!! America went forward a bit too fast because he wanted to got on some rides… hey. Japan. Why are you crying???"

"nothing…" mumbling Japan but he couldn’t stop crying. Oh God. I am so miserable. I’m supposed to be the older one here but why am I so…

Prussia sighed. And with a little bit of hesitation, Prussia now hugged Japan tightly. “YOU STUPID! I’ll take care of you so please stop crying!! Now I want to cry too it’s all of your fault!!”

"haha, why do you have to cry…? I don’t understand" Honestly Japan had no idea what was going on. But he just rest his head to Prussia’s wide breast. "You don’t need to take care of this old guy, you know…"

"What are you talking about!!! Why do you think this awesome me wants you to come to Oktoberfest with us?? It’s all because I… I…" Now Prussia turned into red like a tomato. "DON’T MAKE ME SAY THIS!!!!" 

That was so cute. Japan couldn’t help smiling. “Prussia-kun, I honestly don’t understand what you’re implying…”

Without saying, Prussia gave his left hand to Japan. “Here, hold my hand”

"Wha…"

"Just hold this. Now you won’t get lost. I will never leave you alone"

Japan held Prussia’s hand now. His hand was a bit sweaty but warm at the same time. “Prussia-kun?.. um… “

"Don’t say anything!" 

Now they are holding hands. It’s a bit awkward but it didn’t mean they are feeling not okay. They were perfectly okay together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just in Japanese :)

こんなところに来るんじゃなかった…！  
日本は目の前に広がる人の群に軽く目眩を覚えながら恨めしく前方にいる銀髪の青年の背中を見つめた。彼らがいるのはドイツ、ミュンヘン。９月下旬、世界会議のために渡独したのだが、せっかくだからと毎年この時期に行われる世界最大のビール祭り、オクトーバーフェストに狩り出されたのだった。提案したのは開催国ドイツの兄、現在絶賛自宅警備員中のプロイセンである。他の国々、例えばアメリカやイギリス、フランスなどは実に乗り気で、大量のアルコールを飲むんで騒ぐ気満々でその提案にのった。ドイツ自身ははじめは「こんなの観光客向けのものだ…」と渋っていたが、イタリアに納得させられて皆の世話係として来ることになった。中国はというと、こんなの爺が行くようなところじゃないある、と言って誘いは断ったようだ。日本ももともと引き蘢り体質で、年も年なので中国と一緒に断ろうと思ったのだ。しかし…  
「っだー！お前こねえの？なあなあ日本〜」  
オクトーバーフェストに行く前日、いつものようにドイツ宅に呼ばれたイタリアと日本がリビングのソファーでくつろいでいると、急に図体のでかい何かが日本の背後から突進してきた。  
「プロイセンくん！一体なんなんですか、もう！」後ろからぎゅうっと抱きついて来たプロイセンの手を振りほどこうとしながら日本は呆れたような声を出した。「老体をいたわって下さい！行きませんよ、全く」  
「えー、なんでだよー」今度はプロイセンは日本のほっぺをぷにぷに突っつき始める。「行こうぜー！俺たちのビール最高にうまいんだからな！俺様爺とも一緒に騒ぎてえ！ビール！ビール！」  
「兄さん！日本が迷惑がっているだろう。いい加減にしたらどうだ」  
「なんだよ、ヴェスト、お前もかまってほしいのかよ、ケッセー！」「やめろ、兄さん！」  
今度はドイツの方に突撃に行ったプロイセンを横目で見た日本はほっと息をついて思わず頬を緩めた。「相変わらずこの方は落ち着きませんね」  
それを横から見ていたイタリアは少し思案顔だった。「ヴェー、日本ってプロイセンにはあまり遠慮しないんだね？抱きつかれたりしても平気みたいだしね」  
「そっ…！」日本は不意を打たれたように急に真っ赤になった。「そ、そうですか？」  
「ヴェー、日本、真っ赤だよー」  
そんなこと言われてますます日本の頬は熱くなる。こういうことには勘のいいイタリアにはバレたに違いない。日本としてはずっと心の中にしまっておくつもりだった。こんな爺に好かれても嬉しい訳がないだろう。さっきプロイセンに抱きつかれて実はものすごくドキドキしてしまったのだ。それでもあんなに何も考えずに抱きついてくるくらいだから、プロイセンは日本のことなんて昔の弟子くらいにしか思っていないのだろう。どうしてだろう、少し胸が痛い。  
「ヴェー、あのさ、日本はもうちょっと自信持ってもいいと思うよ？」全てを察したような口調でイタリアは言う。「おれ、プロイセンのことも日本のこともよくわかるからさ。ね、自信持ってよ？」  
イタリアの言葉に困惑しながら日本はとりあえずうなずいておく。一体彼は何を言っているのだろう？そんなことを言われると期待してしまう。じゃあやっぱりオクトーバーフェストにも行きましょうかね、皆さんのレーダーホーゼン姿も見られますし、とそうもじもじ呟くと、イタリアはヴェー、と顔を綻ばせた。  
それにしても…。  
いざオクトーバーフェスト会場についてしまうとどうも萎える。こんなに人が多いとは思っていなかった。背の低い日本は必死に友人たちから離れないように前へ進む。誰よりも一番目立つ銀色の髪を目印にしながら歩いていると日本はだんだん腹が立って来た。私はこんなところで何をしているのでしょう？ろくにお酒も飲めないくせに、昨日イタリアくんに言われた言葉に舞い上がったりして。彼も思い込みに違いない、プロイセンが日本のことを気にしている様子は全くないのだから。はは、私ったら一体何を期待してたんでしょうね。爺なのに。年甲斐もなく浮かれたりして。下唇をぎゅっと噛み締めてそんなことをうじうじ考え、ふと周りを見渡すと日本は完全に友人たちとはぐれてしまったことに気がついた。  
はあ。ほら。一人ぼっちになってしまいましたね。まあいいですよ。こんなところ、別に来たくなんてなかったのですから。誰も私を捜しに来てくれないからって、寂しく思ったりなんてしませんよ。みなさんきっとテントの中に席を見つけてはじめのマースを注文しているんでしょう。私なんてどうせ…  
その時だった。背後から聞き覚えのある声がした。「おい、じじい！」  
心臓が止まる思いをしながら振り返ると、レーダーホーゼンを着た銀髪で赤い瞳をした男が険しい顔をしてぐいっと日本の腕をつかんだ。「何ぼーっとしてんだよ！見失ったかと思ったじゃねえか！」  
「プロイセンくん、」日本は思わずホッとしてプロイセンの方に倒れ掛かった。「置いて行かれたかと…」  
「だああああ！」プロイセンは日本の髪の毛をわしゃわしゃと撫でる。「誰がこのバカ弟子置いてくっつーの！アメリカの野郎が絶叫系のアトラクションに乗るからって自分勝手に前に進んで行きやがって…って、爺！？何泣いてんだ？」  
なんでもありません、とそう言いながらも涙は止まらない。かっこうわるい。自分はプロイセンくんよりもずっと年上なのになんでこんな…  
プロイセンははーっと盛大にため息をついた。そして、一瞬ためらってから日本をぐっと抱き寄せる。「はー、爺の馬鹿、俺様が面倒見てやるからよ！もう泣くなって！頼むから！俺様も泣けて来るだろ！」  
「なんでプロイセンくんが泣くんですか、意味がわからないです」今の状況に正直大混乱しながらも日本はプロイセンの広い胸に顔を押し付けた。「いいんですよ、こんな爺のことなんて気にしなくて」  
「何言ってんだよ！」プロイセンはさらにきつく日本を抱きしめた。「俺様がなんでお前をオクトーバーフェストに呼んだと思ってんだ？俺はお前が…」そこでプロイセンはなぜかトマトのように真っ赤になった。「…って！言わせんのかよ！」  
日本はそこでふっと笑みをこぼす。「プロイセンくんは優しいですね。正直今の状況が全く掴めないのですが…」  
プロイセンは何も言わずに日本から離れて今度はさっと左手を差し出した。「ほらよ」  
「え？」  
「俺様が手つないでやるから。お前ちんちくりんだからすぐ見失うんだよ。もう置いてなんかいかねえから」  
日本は差し出された手を掴む。プロイセンの手は少し汗ばんでいて、そして温かかった。「プロイセンくん、えーっと…」  
「何も言うなって！」  
彼らは今手を繋いでいた。お互いちょっと恥ずかしいような、甘酸っぱいような気持ちになりながらも悪い気はしていなかった。今日はたくさんビール飲みましょうね、と他愛のない話をしながらも２人とも心の中では何かが一歩進んだことに気がついていた。


End file.
